


Time To Move On

by FireSoul



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 3x10, Closure, Missing Scene, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: A missing scene from "Daddy Darhkest". In which Leo finally learns that Leonard Snart might've meant more to The Captain of the Waverider than he originally thought, and Sara more or less admits that after all this time she might be starting to feel again, and she's still missing Leonard.





	Time To Move On

After the mission, and a long process of trying to ditch John and his obsessing over the fact that she channeled one of the worst demons there is and by all accounts should not be ok, Sara is finally alone on the bridge and updating the main console with the data from today’s mission. That is, she’s alone until Leo comes sauntering out of her office.

“All set?” She asks, he’s already told her about his plans to leave and propose to Ray, though she did laugh when she heard Mick bark the other man’s name in what almost sounded like protective fury, she could only assume Leo had told him his plans and the arsonist thought he meant Ray Palmer. Still, she doesn’t turn around to look at him yet; she’s still busy.

“Almost,” he says, in that tone that practically shouts he’s about to get all touchy feely on her, and she sighs, but finishes her work before turning and leaning her back against the edge of the console, watching him as carefully as he’s watching her.

“You have something to say to me?” It’s a challenge, and he knows it. But he’ll take it, and she knows that. She also knows that he’s been putting her on the edge of some very dangerous territory ever since he came on board, and now that he’s leaving she has to choose once and for all if she want to dive in there, or if she’s content with remaining on her tight rope over the cusp of it.

It scares her how seriously she’s considering the former option.

“It’s more of a last request,” she smirks at his words. It’s not like he’s dying, far from it. But maybe, just maybe, if they can play like there isn’t a chance in hell that they’re ever going to see each other again, then maybe they can actually get through this conversation. “I want you to promise me you’re not going to keep Ava at arms length the way you’ve been doing.” She scoffs at that, her eyes rolling dramatically and her body turning back to the computer, even if she no longer has anything she needs to be doing with it. “Sara come on,” he continues to press, crossing the room so that their position is very much what it was earlier after he eavesdropped on her phone call with Ava. “Don’t think I haven’t heard about your flirting across time, hell just today you were apparently seducing that handsome warlock while nurse psycho was trying to lobotomize me.” She can’t help but to chuckle at that, and he lets her. “Ava likes you and… it’s obvious you like her.”

She nods, and he isn’t asking the question she’s been trying to avoid since they met, he knows her well enough by now that he knows not to pry. But, strangely enough, she’s finding that she wants him to know.

“I know,” she says softly, turning herself back around but still not meeting his eyes, just staring straight ahead. “But there’s a difference between flings and, well, something real.” She sighs as the memories start bubbling back up towards the surface, trying to keep her emotions under control. Briefly she spins one of her rings around her finger, the only one she never changes out. “The last time I felt something real he offered me a future… and an hour later he died in a time bomb.”

It’s only once she’s finished speaking that she can bring herself to look at Leo, and she sees all the pieces clicking together in his head. Why she’s been so cold to him the whole time he’s been here, her hesitance to feel, her reluctance to say much about his doppelganger; she can tell that it’s all suddenly making sense to him.

He’s been told the basics about Earth 1 Leonard Snart, that he was a career criminal who had more of a hero streak in him than he would’ve cared to admit. He died blowing up The Time Master’s and their means of controlling history and all of the people in it. He died a hero. He left behind people who loved him, probably more people than he would’ve thought, but Leo never would’ve guessed that he and Sara Lance…damn.

“I’m sorry,” he finally manages to stutter out and Sara doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t want his pity. He doesn’t intend on giving her pity, not beyond a simple condolence, but it still takes him a moment or two to digest the new information; that for weeks now he’s been walking around this ship forcing her to look into the face of her deceased lover, and he had no idea.

“I know I didn’t know him,” he eventually says, “But I don’t think he’d want you to miss out on something great. He’d want you to be happy.”

She appears to consider that for a moment, like it never even occurred to her that she might be pushing aside her feelings for Ava not only out of self-preservation, but also out of loyalty to a dead man.

Eventually she nods and gives him a smile, which he returns, and so he opens up his arms to give her a hug goodbye.

“Don’t push it Leo,” she teases him, pressing a good-natured hand to his chest and lightly pushing him away.

“Right,” he chuckles and instead gives her a mock salute, “So long Captain.”


End file.
